This invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating a cut end from a rigid tubular element, such as a cast iron pipe.
The invention is applied to motor driven pipe cutting machines such as those described in French Patent Application Nos. 82/16,390 and 82/20,733.
In such machines, which are used for cutting large diameter pipes, for example greater than 300 mm, the cutting tools are disposed at a level beneath the diametrical horizontal plane of the pipe to be cut, whereby the severed end could, upon falling, damage the cutting edges of the tools.